


Ride Them Cowboy

by geeky_ramblings



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Kinky sex, M/M, Sort of Spoilers for Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues, mechanical bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major puts his plan into motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Them Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if mechanical bulls have speed controls. I just made it up to go along with the story which I couldn't pass up after seeing Ravi in his cowboy outfit.

There was something about seeing Ravi in his cowboy getup that made Major all hot and bothered. So when Ravi expressed interest in trying out the mechanical bull the next time he went to hear Liv sing, Major's mind went to a very kinky place. Which led to him scrimping and saving his fitness training money just so he could buy a mechanical bull of his very own. Sure, by the time Major was able to afford one Liv had been through several brains and forgotten all about country music but Ravi still wore his cowboy hat from time to time. Usually, it was when they were in bed and Ravi was fucking his brains out.

Now, they would have a new toy to play with and Major was looking forward to showing Ravi his present. Setting things up in the basement, Major waited for Ravi to come home from work before spring his not so little surprise on his unsuspecting boyfriend. It didn't take much for Major to convince Ravi that it would be fun to have sex on a mechanical bull. In fact, the speed in which Ravi stripped them of their clothing told Major just how good his idea was. 

After noticing the lube and some condoms next to Major's newest acquisition, Ravi kissed his boyfriend passionately on the lips. They stood there making out for bit before Major got a little impatient; he wanted Ravi to make love to him — NOW. Since Major was not willing to stop kissing Ravi at the moment, he careful maneuvered his boyfriend towards to mechanical bull.

“Someone is a bit eager,” Ravi murmured as his lips moved to Major's neck.

“If you don't fuck me soon, you're sleeping on the couch for a week,” Major teased.

“I love when you talk dirty to me,” Ravi said before they both climbed up on the bull.

After putting it on the lowest speed possible (so they didn't get bucked off the blasted thing), Ravi licked his way down Major's body. As the bull gently moved up and down, Ravi took advantage of their position and wrapped his lips around Major's thick, hard cock. Bobbing his head up and down Major's length, Ravi reached for the lube that Major had so kindly put on a stool next to the bull. 

Once Ravi had squeezed some of it on his fingers, he slipped his index finger inside Major's opening. One finger joined another as Ravi continued alternating between licking and sucking Major's cock. He was about to reach for the condoms when Major stopped him. 

“I don't want to use those anymore, you're the only one I want to be with for the rest of my life. Please...”

With a gentle nod, Ravi continued his administrations until Major begged for more. Releasing Major's cock, Ravi adjusted the controls on the mechanical bull before careful pushing his length inside Major. As bull moved up and down, Ravi started a gentle rhythm as he began to kiss Major again. Adjusting the setting once more, the bull sped up as Ravi began thrusting harder into Major's opening. Setting his rhythm to the up and down motion of the bull, Ravi continued to make love to Major. 

“Harder,” Major moaned. “I'm about to cum.”

As Major wrapped his legs around Ravi, he gave into Major's demands. Trembling, Major came with Ravi's own release following quickly after. After setting the bull's controls back at the lowest speed, Ravi held Major closely in his arms as he nipped at his lips. Kissing Major briefly, he whispered, “can we start forever now.”  


“Did you fry your brain during that last orgasm?” A confused Major asked.

“No, I was asking you to marry me, idiot,” Ravi teased.

“You're so romantic, how can I possibly say no to that.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, I will marry you Ravi Chakrabarti.”

Even though they were both a bit sweaty and exhausted, the couple continued to kiss and caress each other. As they began round two, Major smiled happily. He couldn't wait to marry the man of his dreams. It turns not only was the mechanical bull a good idea on Major's part but it had brought him a little luck as well. There was no parting with it now, not when it had given Major everything he had ever wanted in life — fantastic sex and a hot man to spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
